1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to storage enclosure inserts for pick-up truck beds.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of box-like enclosures that are secured within the bed portion of a pick-up truck for storage typically these devices are weather-proof and lockable so that items can be stored safely while being readily accessible. Some devices utilize portions of the truck bed as structural components while others are completely free standing containers that can be removed intact from the truck bed.
Such prior art devices can be seen for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,451,075, 4,749,226, 4,884,838, 4,938,390 and 5,498,049.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,075 a removable storage cover for truck beds can be seen having a hinged rigid back wall and a hinged rigid top cover. The back wall is contoured to fit between the wheel wells of the truck bed and the top cover is located to a fitting on the truck tailgate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,226 discloses a box-like storage unit having a hinged back, top and front wall and using the truck bed sidewalls and floor for the completion of the storage compartment.
A combined airfoil and loading ramp for pick-up trucks is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,838 having an angularly positioned back wall and a tailgate cap fitting defining an enclosure within.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,390 is directed to a truck storage box having upstanding walls, a tapered back wall and an upstanding front wall. A hinge top cover allows for access to the box mounted in a pick-up truck bed adjacent the tailgate.
A hinged security trunk for a vehicle tailgate is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,049. The enclosure is adapted to be hinged to a vertical tailgate within the truck bed. The trunk can be accessed by a hinged top when in tailgate open position and through the tailgate when in tailgate closed position.